Sebastian's Obsessions
by Pandracat
Summary: (OCxSebastianxOC) This is a series of one-shots about the Phantomhive Head Butler and two women he happened to get obsessed with. It doesn't necessarily follow the story line and such. This is only for fun. Sebastian Michaelis and other characters from Kuroshitsuji do not belong to me.
1. Interruptions

I shiver as his hands roam down my back, dangerously nearing my bottom. 'It's that time of the day again...' I let out a shaky sigh when his lips leave tender kisses on my neck, soon finding my soft spot, where they decide to leave a dark hickey. Bites and licks are distributed on other parts of my neck as I'm pressed against the wall, his well-built chest blocking my escape route while I become a blushing mess.

"Jessica..."

His husky voice makes my legs go weak; luckily enough, his strong arms are there to hold me as he chuckles darkly, his cold breath caressing my cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

Pure white teeth sank in my neck yet again, my pained skin soon soothed by his tongue before his slim hands harshly groped my rear. Gasping, my own petite hands clutched the front of his vest as I stuttered.

"D-don't do that! Y-you p-perv!"

His melodic laugh echoed around the empty room whilst he embraced my blushing form to whisper in my ear.

"Oh~ but you know you like it~"

"Jessica-chan, you know you do like it."

A feminine, blunt voice stated as my face heated up even more. Well, almost empty room. The woman that found herself sprawled on the king-sized bed with a book in her hands smirked almost unnoticeably at my flustered frame. My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I huffed.

"Sakura! Way to go, ruining the moment!"

Sebastian laughed at my frustrated features as I looked away.

"I believe she was getting jealous. Isn't that right, my lady?"

Seeing the intellectual brunette tense up and slightly widen her eyes, I raised an amused eyebrow, smirked and pushed the raven-haired butler towards the bed, quickly regaining composure.

"Oh, Sebastian! Go on and give her some attention too, you silly demon."

Turning to look at us, she supported herself on her elbows, a timid pink dusted her cheeks as she watched the crow demon make his way towards the bed. Climbing on the soft mattress, he ran his lustful eyes through the female's body, at last focusing on her face, making her go bright red. The previous devious smirk on Sebastian's features was replaced by a lick on his delicate lips before he crashed them on hers, his ungloved hands holding her waist and cupping her cheek gently during the heated kiss.

Of course, truly embarrassed, I giggled and walked out the door, leaving Sebastian's chambers to roam around the Phantomhive Manor. I still heard a faint moan when I was walking towards Ciel's office, but I ignored it and left them to their business. Last night it was me in her place, so it was fine.

As I strolled around the mansion, I passed by a large window and looked outside. The full moon shining above in the cloudless sky left me breathless for a second, before Pluto ran by, destroying Finny's work on the garden. My face beet red, I snickered and shook my head as the Hell Hound showed off all of his glorious nude body, only with his collar around his neck. 'I guess he'll never be too fond of trousers, will he?'

I quickened my pace and headed outside; someone had to tame the beast or Ciel would throw a fit in the morning. Holding the dark red, heavy skirt, I descended the staircase and reached the main hall, quietly opening the front door as a cold gust of wind hit me, sending shivers down my spine. Not only was it cold; something just didn't feel right.

Brown irises scanned the large garden before I dared to step out of the house. Seeing nothing, my arms decided to embrace my own body whilst I whispered in hopes to catch the canine's attention without waking up anybody in the manor.

"Pluto! Plu-Plu~! Where are you?!"

A white haired - AND FREAKING NAKED - male barked happily and came running my way. I shut my eyes tightly and tensed up. Bracing myself for impact in three, two, one...

"Oh dear."

The overly excited hound tackled me to the ground, merrily licking my face and whining while on top of me; it was too much to bear and I soon gave up, giggling as I tried to pry him off of me.

"Pluto! C'mon bud, you're dirtying this pretty dress Ciel gave me!"

Apparently not minding it, he remained straddling me as I contained a major nosebleed due to his lack of clothing. Raising a brow, I lifted my arms and hugged him; I was rather surprised to have him hugging me back. I chuckled and patted his head.

"Okay, okay. You know how to hug now, huh? Now be a good boy and let me stand up or I'm going to make you wear trousers!"

I giggled when he grimaced and promptly helped me up to my feet. Patting the dress, I thanked the Heavens it was of a dark color, otherwise the dirt would be too evident to my liking.

Hearing a rustling noise, my eyes darted up and around the garden once more, noticing Pluto's body change to that of a giant dog and turn rigid instantly. A chain-saw roared and some leaves flew in the air, a red-haired Shinigami following after them. Scowling, I groaned and glared at the obnoxious male.

"Grell Sutcliff. Why are you here?"

Finally silencing his noisy customized Death Scythe, his own yellow and green glare was sent towards me as a frown took over his features.

"Ah, it's just you. Jessica Michaelis."

Even though my name came out of his mouth dripping with venom, I had to admit it sounded good. I grinned inwardly and put a hand on my hip as I examined the other's nails, poker face on.

"Yeah, JUST me, Grell. Sebastian's obsession. Just little old me~"

I smirked wickedly and winked at the fuming male. His chain-saw roared back to life as he prepared to attack me, annoyingly screaming out.

"YOU LITTLE SLUT! I'll cut you to pieces and paint the night with your marvelous RED BLOOD!"

I chuckled darkly as I closed my eyes, twirling around with open arms, my dress flowing along.

"Oh, but don't you think this dress is pretty, Grell-kun? It is red, after all! Dark, mysterious, intense! Beautiful red, the color of blood!"

A maniacal laugh escaped my lips as my once brown orbs snapped open to reveal bright red irises and slitted pupils, cat ears appearing on my head and nails sharpening as I hissed at Grell. Pluto growled menacingly, but a wave of my hand stopped him. A wild Hell Hound spitting fire would certainly wake Bocchan up, and we wouldn't want that.

With his long and fast strides, the distance between us was quickly eliminated as he thrusted the weapon forward in a vain attempt to hit me. With a graceful backflip, I landed on my feet, a crazed grin plastered on my face as I continuously evaded his attacks. He began to grow frustrated; he puffed his cheeks, his red spectacles falling off of his face before his back met the ground with a thud when I crouched down and spun my leg, causing him to lose his balance and his Death Scythe to fall from his hands.

Looking down at him, I tilted my head, eyes wide with amusement as he struggled to get up again. In a swift motion, I kicked his chain-saw away and stood in the way, preventing him from recovering the loud weapon. Disarmed, the red-haired Shinigami stomped his foot on the grass childishly, whining and complaining about a stupid half-feline being in the way of his love. Turning back to my normal human appearance, I chuckled lightly as insanity faded away from my mind.

"Oh, Grell. You know I can't let you in without Ciel's permission. And you also know who Sebastian belongs to."

Pouting, he mumbled a few profanities under his breath - even though I could hear it all with my enhanced senses - before said butler and Sakura walked out the door, looking confused.

"Jessica, what is happening here?"

A ferocious growl was heard when Sakura laid eyes on Grell and I snickered. Turning my head to glance at them, I smiled apologetically and scratched the back of my head.

"Hi~! Grell-kun decided to pay us a little visit... Well, not exactly us, more like just Sebastian..."

I didn't even need to finish saying the demon's name before the brunette that accompanied him vanished from his side, her samurai instincts kicking in. Her hand made a motion to grab her katana's sheath, but the Phantomhive Head Butler had that confiscated when he witnessed the destructive power she held in her hands.

"Damn..."

Narrowing her brown eyes, she took notice of a certain redhead's chain-saw. The smile emerging on her lips was so peaceful it scared anybody who saw it. After all, just like me, when she fought, Sakura let madness take over her mind - and not seeing that turbulent look in her eyes made her opponents uncertain. One's insanity was a whole lot more evident than the other's, but yes, both women were deadly.

Easily lifting the heavy machinery with her bare hands, her gaze flickered towards Grell, who gulped and glared at her, pretending to be brave.

"Sakura Michaelis. Sebastian's obsession as well. Grell-kun, why don't you give up~? This butler here is already taken, love~!"

I introduced her and watched as the Shinigami made a horrified face and intensified his glare towards her. I giggled and walked to stand by the demon, his arm snaking around my waist while I raised a daring eyebrow at Grell.

"Then? If you pinky promise to not come back to bother our Sebastian, we will reconsider killing you~! What do you say?"

Scowling, he scoffed and stomped his foot - again.

"HAH! As if, you useless whore! Sebas-chan loves me, not you!"

A large grin made its way to my face and I cackled, an evil smirk on Sakura's lips as she chuckled darkly. My eyes flashed red as my expression turned dead serious and she stood in her fighting stance, eyebrows furrowed.

"Of course he doesn't love me! Neither he does you, you fool! He is a demon, have you forgotten? He does not love, you retarded Shinigami. Well, we offered you the chance to escape, but..."

I shrugged my shoulders and followed the brunette with my eyes. She advanced towards Grell while he paid attention to me and "Sebas-chan". She moved quickly, trying to hit him from behind, but the Shinigami turned and nearly buried his high heel on Sakura's back, sending her flying towards the water fountain. As she recovered herself, he scoffed.

"I thought you were stronger, samurai-chan! All I see here is a weak little girl, though."

Said female got up, twisting her kimono as she glanced at the destroyed fountain, purposely ignoring Grell's commentary. A frown took over her features as a heavy sigh left her lips.

"Ah... Bocchan will get mad at me when he sees it..."

She tapped her chin lightly, a thoughtful expression on whilst she seemingly talked to herself.

"But I guess Finny can help me with that, of course, after I finish off this deluded Shinigami."

At the reference to himself, the redhead scowled and shouted at the thinking brunette.

"WHO IS THE DELUDED ONE?!"

"You, baka."

The blunt tone in her voice averted his attention from her attack, and she managed to throw a powerful kick to his chin. His head bended backwards as the samurai girl hit his stomach with the roaring chain-saw, causing him to fall limp on the ground. Pointing his own Death Scythe to Grell's crying face, Sakura growled, an evil glare in her eyes.

"Get out of my way, Shinigami. And I better never have to repeat myself, is that clear?!"

I sighed tiredly as my cat ears twitched, hearing Bocchan tossing and turning in his bed due to all the commotion from outside. 'He'll wake up if we don't end this up now...' Getting out of Sebastian's hold, I took some steps and stood hovering above the whimpering male. A sickeningly sweet smile appeared on my lips as my brown hues turned crimson.

"Grell-kun? Will you go home now? If Ciel wakes up, you most certainly will die, darling!"

Nodding furiously, he scrambled to get back up on his feet and Sakura handed him his weapon. The three of us watched, amused, as he ran away with tears in his eyes, saying that women were scary creatures. I laughed along with Sebastian, Sakura only grinned proudly as the demon opened the door for us.

But unbeknownst to the two women, the Phantomhive Head Butler kept thinking to himself...

'Those two... No wonder they're my obsessions. They are perfectly suitable for a demon like myself.'

His trademark smirk never left his lips as they went back inside, heading to his chambers to continue their lustful business.

(Oh, and by the way? Sebastian made Finny fix up the mess in the morning... Poor thing.)


	2. FIANCÉ? !

A/N: OMG PEOPLE I AM SO SORRY! Yes, the delay was ABSURD, I didn't even know I had a follower for this one until five minutes ago T^T please don't hate meeee~! ANYWAYS! I have decided to, uhm, make this thing more like an actual story, not only because I had kind of a good idea, but also because the creator of one the OC's asked me to. Some things of the plot, mainly her OC's participations, are occasionally written by her. I shall give you her name if I manage to convince her to join the dark side here xD but for now, it's just me ... Soooo, yeah. About the stupid delay, here it is: 2015 was my first year in college, and things were pretty much crazy until now - considering things are STILL a bit crazy. Vacations just started, and even then, I won't manage to post as much as I did before college, so I'm sorry. I just hope my updates are enough to enlighten your days when they occur. One more thing: I don't really remember if I did put Japanese in the last chapter, but I did in this one, so the translation will be in the end. AND don't lose your shit, because it's written in Romaji, meaning you'll manage to read it. or something like that, since people seem to have difficulties with Japanese xD I AM NOT FLUENT, BUT I know whatever I put in the stories is correct. ENOUGH OF MY BLABBERING, ON WITH THE STOOORYYYYY

"Today's evening main dish is Curry and rice, Young Master."

The noble nodded in acknowledgement before a certain Indian prince began to pull at his right sleeve, an excited grin ornamenting his face.

"Ne, ne, Ciel-kun! Agni prepared the curry today, so it'll definitely be delicious!"

The boy's eyebrow twitched in sheer annoyance while he roughly snatched his arm away from the childish Soma; meanwhile, a white haired man smiled peacefully, flattered by his prince's words.

"Oh no, Soma-sama! I only helped Sebastian-dono with it, since there are indeed many spices to use."

At the mention of his name, the butler smiled as well, sending a grateful look to Agni.

"And I am most pleased to have a specialist's guidance; that way, my master and our guest are certain to eat a delectable meal."

"Sebastian-dono!"

The head of the Phantomhives suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the scene, instead motioning two maids to serve him and Soma.

"Come, you two."

The maids happened to be Jessica and Sakura, as MeyRin had been given cleaning duty that night. The problem was: who'd serve Bocchan? Both of them wished to serve their Young Master, but obviously that wouldn't be possible as long as there was another person to be served.

A quick thought crossed their minds, although it disappeared just as fast. Agni wouldn't be too happy about having his prince knocked out cold.

Sensing their hesitation, Sebastian smirked slightly, placing upon himself the task of deciding whom each would serve. His crimson orbs noticed the black tail escaping from the confinements of Jessica's garments, and the choice was instantaneous.

"Jessica, serve Bocchan. Sakura, please serve Soma-sama."

The maids bowed and went to push their respective carts. However, the prince's servant seemed taken aback by the decision, promptly questioning it.

"But Sebastian-dono, I can serve-"

"Do not fret about it, Agni-san. You do more than enough for the prince, please relax a bit."

The raven haired man cut him off with a gentle smile, successfully avoiding further arguing, and consequently providing a fitting environment for his Master to eat.

Soma's plate was ready in a few seconds due to Sakura's swift and precise movements, and the female respectfully bowed towards the Indian before retreating. With a goofy grin, Soma waved her off.

"Thank you, maid-san!"

As she turned to stand beside the butler, she glanced briefly at the prince.

"Please, call me Sakura."

He nodded, but seemed troubled as he frowned a little. Worried that she'd done something wrong, Sakura analyzed his plate for any mistakes; there wasn't any, though.

"You're too serious. Smile! If you smile, your happiness will spread out and make Ciel smile too!"

As usual, Agni's eyes shone with pure admiration of his master's words. Sakura, on the other hand, only raised her brows in amusement before glancing at the Earl, whose face remained stoic as Jessica served him.

"That is not necessary. She doesn't need to smile all the time like a goof."

"Yes, my lord."

She agreed, nodding curtly. All the while, the half-feline put the curry beside the rice on Ciel's plate with a kind smile, eyes soft as her hands skillfully went through the process of adorning the dish. Since the attention was focused on the serious maid, Jessica's tail and even her black cat ears weren't acknowledged as she patiently worked, offering the same smile to her Young Lord after she was done.

"All ready, Bocchan. Please enjoy your meal."

And as she retired to stand beside Sakura, the blue eyed Earl sneezed, Soma gasped and Agni exclaimed - oh, how she hated being the center of attention...

"EH?!"

"Ciel! How is that possible?!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ciel glared pointedly at the maid who'd just served him.

"I'm allergic to felines, Jessica. Please refrain from serving me while in that form."

Failing in hiding her disappointment, the maid pouted a bit and bowed down respectfully.

"Hai. Sumimasen, Bocchan."

Although being serious about her demon form, the Indian males thought it to be a mere costume of some sort, and their eyes followed the girl everywhere during the meal (that being highlighted by the fact she was forced to switch places with Sakura). The butler stood on the side, amused to the core with the happening. Now that the guests had noticed Jessica's features, she could not hide them anymore, meaning she'd have to pretend it was really a costume.

"Ne, ne, neko-maid-san! I want more curry!"

"Hai, Goshujin-sama."

While in her demonic appearance, speaking in a suggestive and teasing manner was inevitable, and the term she used to refer to her master didn't help either. The prince blushed a millisecond after her alluring voice reached his ears, and he nervously fiddled with the hem of his clothes.

"Y-you're Jessica, right? Can I call you by your name?"

"Correct, Goshujin-sama, and I'd be most pleased to have that happening."

With a loud gulp, Soma nodded, shyly returning to his meal as Agni observed intently, thinking about how magnificent it was that his master had found love, and also how sad it was someone from a lower social class.

But low and behold!

For love surpasses all earthly things, and his prince deserved to be happy despite the social rules that wrapped chains around his young and noble heart!

With teary eyes, Agni hugged Soma tightly, his encouraging words bouncing on the walls as the servants watched.

"SOMA-SAMA! You've found love at last! It doesn't matter that she is a maid, love will surpass any difficulties in your path, Ouji! I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

"AGNI!"

Upon hearing the pronouncement, the Young Lord smirked as he chewed his food; certainly the butler would've cut their throats open if they weren't the precious guests of the Phantomhive Manor. An innocent smile emerged on the demon's lips whilst he tilted his head.

"Soma-sama. Your confession was rather touching, albeit actually made by Agni. However, before that, I believe the prince should consider the lady's feelings."

A smug look crossed over the tanned male's features.

"Why? I'm sure she'll say yes!"

Sakura was having some trouble while attempting to hide her laughter at her poor friend; Sebastian, on the other hand, seemed much unpleased with such arrogance. Most of the time, Soma and Agni were nothing but amusing since they got on his master's nerves, but now they were simply being ridiculous. His annoyance grew sporadically when his eyes met the mocking blue orb of Ciel before the boy spoke to the maid.

"Jessica. What do you say? Do you wish to leave this manor and live with Prince Soma in India? If you wish to do so, I shall allow it. You're granted to have a good life with him, after all, your personalities are quite alike and he can provide all you need and want."

A certain brunette couldn't hold the snort in, and exploded in a fit of giggles as the black haired female beside her blushed softly, ears flat against her scalp and her tail swishing nervously behind her. Crimson irises flashed pink as the crow nearly lost control; before giving the young woman a chance to reply, he butted in.

"Soma-sama, I should warn you that she is not easy to deal with. And some of her antics, such as dressing up as a feline, will not go away with time, even if you insist. Probably it'll get worse if you try to stop it. Also, if I may, don't be deceived by her innocent face, Your Highness; she truly is a little demon on the inside. Despite her looks, someone like her should stay as a servant; giving her more liberty to do as she wishes would only cause trouble for everyone. The maid belongs here, and I am sure there must be more suitable women to choose from, Soma-sama."

Soma appeared to be beyond distressed, and naively believing he'd succeeded in changing the prince's proposal, Sebastian smiled triumphantly.

"Hey! Don't talk about my fiancé like that, butler!"

Cue Sebastian's smile fading. Ciel almost choked on the spicy meal, and Sakura could not deal with that situation anymore. Between chuckles, she bowed, excusing herself before heading to the kitchen.

"E-excuse me, Bocchan, Soma-sama, Agni-san..."

From a distance, one could clearly hear a female laughter.

The head of the Phantomhives glanced briefly at his half-neko maid, as if telling her to give him an answer. Fiddling with the skirt of her dress, she looked down with flushed cheeks.

"Bocchan, I..."

At her hesitation, different reactions occurred in the dining room. The Earl raised a brow, Agni widened his eyes in an attempt of anticipating her next words, Soma's breath hitched in his throat, and Sebastian was damn ready to kill some Indians.

Jessica could feel the pressure and the tension around her, and she felt like curling up in a dark corner for the rest of her life. Timidly looking up at Soma, she blinked and heaved a small sigh.

"Goshujin-sama... I do know you are a respectable young man, and also that you would do the possible and the impossible to make me happy... However, I am very sorry to tell you that I already belong to someone. Perhaps I am indeed making the wrong choice here, but I do not wish to leave my Master as well. Please, forgive me."

And she went down in a deep bow, most likely expecting harsh words or some sort of punishment for rejecting a prince.

Neither of those ever came her way, though.

Hearing a sniff, she raised her head to see a crying and smiling Soma; her heart wrenched at the sight.

"Goshujin-sama..."

"I-It's okay! I'll still try to win your heart, though!"

Her brown eyes widened, and the female offered a gentle smile.

"I will keep that in mind, Goshujin-sama."

The crow demon would never admit it, but he truly felt relieved, to the point of allowing a sigh to leave his lips.

**EXTENDED ENDING!**

"Oi, Sakura-chan! What was the big idea?! Leaving me alone like that, baka!"

"I'm sorry, Jessica-chan, but it was just too priceless! The look he was giving you, my kami-sama!"

There she went, in an unstoppable fit of laughter as her friend glared at her. Finally regaining control of herself, the brunette asked in a half chuckle.

"Why are you like that anyways? I mean, the ears and the tail."

"New moon..."

Sakura blinked as if it'd help to process the information.

"Seriously? I thought that was a dog's thing, Jessica."

The half-cat sighed, casting her eyes to the dark sky outside the window.

"Yup. I don't know myself, maybe it's 'cause I'm a hybrid. Well, we usually don't receive guests during a New Moon night, so that's probably why you never noticed. I spend all day locked up here in my dormitory..."

"Ah. Sou ka. Makes sense. Now I know why you disappear."

Scratching the back of her head, the raven haired female laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah..."

Sakura laughed along with an embarrassed Jessica before they were rudely interrupted by someone violently slamming the door against the wall.

"Jessica."

"H-hai...?"

"My quarters. _Now_."

"Uh... Do I have t-"

"_Right. Now_."

"Hai..."

Sakura shook her head as the butler escorted Jessica from out of the safety of her dorm, leading her to the upcoming doom.

But she knew all too well that the screams that were heard that night weren't from pain.

"Tomorrow is my turn, Sebas-chan..."

She mumbled to herself before dozing off into dreamland.

A/N: HELLO AGAIN! Translations are here ^-^

Bocchan equals Young Master [x

Goshujin-sama: the exact translation would be "husband" or something like that, but it can also be used to refer to someone (male) who is superior. Almost like 'master' if you will.

Neko: cat

Baka: stupid

Sou ka: damn, translating Japanese is complicated xD sorry. This one would be a Japanese version of 'really?', the same kind of saying.

Hai: here it was mostly used as 'yes', but can also be used when someone doesn't quite understand what another said. As when someone mumbles something and the person goes 'hai?' and that someone repeats himself. Sorry if it was confusing. xD

Sumimasen: usually it's used as 'excuse me', but can be understood as 'I'm sorry'.

Kami-sama: dear God

I believe that was all. If I forgot anything and you want me to translate or at least try to explain, don't hesitate to tell me! And this is my cue to leave. BYE!


End file.
